assassins
by M.K Johnson
Summary: a one shot of sqaull and quistis please read and review


_Assassins_

Final fantasy 8 fan fic Squall and Quistis pairing

Based off the song "assassins" by john mayer

_I work in the dead of night_

_When the roads are quiet, no one is around_

_To track my moves, racing the yellow lights_

_To find the gate is open, she's waiting in the room_

_I just step on through_

The night was just as any other night for Squall Leonheart as he made his carefully made his way through garden to his destination. His nights were usually spent in the company of random women within garden he seemed to charm with his stand offish attitude, lack of emotions and the scar across his face. He still could never understand the reason why so many women were attracted to him for those reason but no matter which woman it was they could never seem to stop tracing their fingers across his scar. It became a ritual for his nighttime activities that was always followed by the same question "does it still hurt?" in the midst of the evenings. He played along being a little romantic, telling heartrending stories about how it came to be and even joked making the women feel like he was opening up to them when he really wasn't. It was only at night Squall paid any of the women any attention. Throughout the day you couldn't even tell that he knew them on an intimate level because he never showed any feelings, he wouldn't even acknowledged them unless he was giving them assignments. He never let himself get attached to anyone. Feelings were something he made sure he didn't acquire while visiting his companions of the night.

The halls of garden were desolate and barely visible with the few lamps placed on the outskirts of the walking area. It was late as Squall made his way down the dim path heading towards the girls dormitory. He didn't feel anything different from the usual as he held the key card in his hand. The card belonged to Quistis Trepe, his instructor and childhood friend. Trying to fathom how this situation was about to take place created a plethora of questions he didn't want to answer at the moment. Few questions loomed over the rest as he pondered what will happen after tonight? Will their relationship change or will she want more out of what was about to take place? He couldn't think about them now, it would spoil the mood. He never looked at Quistis as the promiscuous type. She has always been so refined and mature for her time. But, still he would be spending the night with her and engaging in the act of love with his childhood friend. All the while trying to imagine the scenario he ended up at her door. Deciding the timing for questions was all wrong he discarded them all as he put the keycard in unlocking her door and making his way in. He prayed that tonight would be just like any other, no real emotions, especially on her part, just physical pleasure for a few hours as the door closed slowly behind him.

_You get in, you get done and then you get gone_

_You never leave a trace, or show your face, you get gone_

_Should've turned around and left before the sun came up again_

_But the sun came up again_

Her room was a normal room her bed to the right and a desk piled with work to the left. There was a few trinkets at the head of her bed that gave the impression of a 'Quistis' type room. Of course she was at her desk still catching up on work as he entered. Her hair was wrapped up in a bun and she wore a t-shirt and gym shorts. He watched her as she thumbed through the papers wildly not evening noticing he was in the room.

"An instructor's job is never done, eh?" he jested as he made his way and sat on the edge of her bed. With a sudden shriek she turned to him. Her bright blue eyes focusing hard on him through her thin framed glasses.

"OH! My…dammit Squall you could've gave me a heart attack!" she screeched.

He could tell she was joking but hearing her use profanity was something he rarely was able to witness. She was always the model for decency and never once spoke in such a manner she uses when not in the limelight of garden. Every time she swore it always seemed like the first time to him. He sat on the edge of her bed as grinning as she shifted her body facing him.

"Guess what?" she boasted making direct eye contact with him "I got the promotion to head instructor!"

"Congratulations" he said as he said cheerfully. He couldn't help but notice how red her cheeks have become. It was rather cute seeing her outside of her usual established demeanor. His mind was completely elsewhere. Thoughts on how the night was supposed to go and how the night was going were raging war inside his head. Still he couldn't focus enough to grasp the concept that the night wasn't going as planned until while still in his thoughts Quistis plopped down beside him with cuffing a bottle of wine and two classes in her lap.

"Let's celebrate!" she shouted unscrewing the cork on the bottle and filling both glasses handing one to him. "Drink up!" she carried on as she was already finishing her glass.

"You sure you want to drink so fast?" he questioned but was ignored by her reiteration of filling her glass. The SeeD cadet let out a little laugh as he joined in the festivities and began following her lead toward drunkenness.

About an hour later and two empty bottles Quistis wound up sprawled across the mattress. Her face was flustered as she smiled heavily staring at the ceiling letting out soft laughs. The effects of the alcohol was taking over she was repeating herself and rolling around uncontrollably. Squall was next to her although clearly drunk as well he tried to keep his dignity in tack by staying still. It was a futile attempt as he found himself next to her smiling uncontrollably. Maybe it was the effects of the alcohol but as he gazed at her the young cadet couldn't help but notice how cute she was when under the influence. Her hair fell out of the bun it was in as her golden locks fell around her face and shoulders. It was something rare seeing her like that. Her glasses were already off after her second glass and her clear azure eyes connected with his brown eyes. Squall was beginning to feel somewhat nervous being around his beautiful senior.

"I…heard…about…you, Mrrrrr. Leeeeeooooonhhhheaaarrrrtttt ." She murmured as she snuggled close up under him.

"What did you hear?" he questioned with a devilish grin growing across his face.

"I heard you're …. A womanizer!" she giggled as she delved her head into his chest

Before he could answer the scent emulating from her body caught his nose and the youth found him basking in her radiant scent as he subconsciously lowering his head atop of hers.

"Don't believe the rumors." He advised.

"Don't treat me like you treat them." She whispered just loud enough so he could hear.

"I won't" he promised. What was he saying? Of course he heard the same line before but for some odd reason he felt sincere it when he said it to her. He was so caught up in hoping she wouldn't get any feelings that he was starting to realize that it was him who might be falling first. Even though he was drunk he wasn't as drunk as her and he wondered was it just the alcohol or was she speaking how she really feels. While he thought he felt her soft hands cup his face. Staring directly into each other Quistis slowly moved he face closer to his until their lips met. It was a euphoric sensation that squall never experienced before. His insides were getting hot he felt dizzy from the soft and wine flavored lips that pressed against his. He couldn't hold back he grabbed the nape of her neck and began returning the kiss. Squall wanted more he could feel himself craving her taste more and more as they kissed. He kissed many females but this one was completely different. If this night lead past just the kiss how would he be able to just get up and leave like he always did? He didn't want to think about it but the answer he came up with was against everything he had done up until now. But, still, he couldn't see himself leaving tonight. As the kiss continued he held her as close as he could pressing his body on hers. Heat transferred between the two as beads of began forming on their heads.

_Suddenly I'm in over my head and I can hardly breathe_

_Suddenly I'm floating over her bed and I feel everything_

_Suddenly I know exactly what I did, but I can not move a thing_

_And suddenly I know exactly what I've done_

_And what it's gonna mean to me,_

Feelings were getting involved fast and there was nothing Squall could do to counter it. He was helpless against the warmth of Quistis and his own desires to keep her all to himself. These emotions were something he wasn't used to. He gained the sudden urge to explore these feelings after the night but at that moment as they finally broke free from kissing she said nothing only snuggling up into him holding him tightly. That was not what he planned for the night. It was supposed to be just like every other night but it didn't. It was him that didn't want to leave her not after what he just experienced through that kiss. He wanted more, so much more. Suddenly as held her tight he began to hear a noise coming from her covered head. She was snoring. He laughed as his hand massaged her head and he kissed her forehead. It was getting late and he knew he didn't want to leave and letting the alcohol wear him down to the point his eyes closed without him noticing. Even though his nigh didn't go as planned the lone wolf believed he may he found something better.

_Enter the morning light_

_To find the day is burning the curtains and the wine_

_In a little white room_

_Though I'm not alone, her head is heavy on me_

_She's sleeping like a child_


End file.
